Dark Nights
by roan1
Summary: A Riverclan queen is carrying kits who will have the blood of each clan running through their veins. When the secret is revealed at a Gathering, the conflict over the kits and their future leads to a brutal war between all four clans. In the midst of the conflict, a romance flourishes between an unlikely pair, a relationship that could lead to the destruction of the clans.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

~Shadowclan~

Leader: Emberstar - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Redwing - Red brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Silverfern - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Whitepaw - Pure white she-cat with green eyes; very sensitive to sunlight

Warriors:

Sunstorm - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Brackenpool - Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Cloudpool - White tom with one black paw and blue eyes

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Nightstorm - Black and silver tom with amber eyes

Frostwing - White she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Toadpaw

Stormclaw - Blue gray tom with blue eyes

Bluemist - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hollywing - Black she-cat with ice blue eyes and a white chest

Hawkpelt - Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and grass green eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Crowflight - Jet black tom with green eyes

Leopardstorm - Dappled golden she-cat with green eyes

Foxclaw - Tawny she-cat with a thick, fluffy tail and green eyes

Apprentice: Hailpaw

Icetail - White she-cat with a thick, fluffy tail and blue eyes

Sparrowflight - Black tom with a splash of ginger by his nose and amber eyes

Leafsplash - Ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Larkpaw - Silver tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Hailpaw - Dark gray and white tom with blue eyes

Ravenpaw - Black she-cat with green eyes

Toadpaw - Black tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Ivystem - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Nightstorm's kits, Badgerkit, Darkkit, and Snakekit)

Kits:

Badgerkit - Dark brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Darkkit - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snakekit - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Fleetfoot - Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Scarsky - Dark gray she-cat with scars covering her pelt and blue eyes; oldest cat in the clan

Halfear - Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes; missing half of one ear

~Thunderclan~

Leader: Ivystar - Silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Brightdawn - Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Shadeheart - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Rainsong - Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ferntail - Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Ratpaw

Sleekwing - Lithe black tom with green eyes

Birchpool - White tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Brambletail - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots - Speckled gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Cindertail - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Willowpool - Light gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Duskstorm - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Blizzardstorm - Thick furred white tom with blue eyes; formerly a loner

Cherryfeather - Small cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Sneezewhisker - Brindle tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Ratpaw - Skinny gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Dustpaw - Dark brown tom with green eyes

Tigerpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Daisypetal - Long furred cream she-cat with green eyes; formerly a kittypet (Mother of Brambletail's kits, Fallowkit and Stonekit)

Blackthroat - White she-cat with a black neck and blue eyes (Mother of Dusktorm's kits, Berrykit and Flamekit)

Kits:

Fallowkit - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stonekit - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Berrykit - White tom with amber eyes

Flamekit - Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Elders:

Sorrelpool - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Firetail - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Graystorm - Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Blossombreeze - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; retired earlier due to failing vision

~Windclan~

Leader: Stormstar - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Poppyfeather - Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Quailpaw

Medicine Cat: Rowanwing - Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Kestrelpaw - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Yellowflower - Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Cedarfrost - Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Buzzardclaw - Black tom with blue eyes; formerly a loner

Heavytail - Russet tabby tom with amber eyes

Spottedmoon - White she-cat with small black spots and blue eyes

Apprentice: Wasppaw

Blossomtail - Long-furred pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Wildheart - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloverstorm- Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Adderheart - Black tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Apprentice: Webpaw

Hawkfeather - Pale ginger she-cat with a white chest and underbelly and amber eyes

Hollowstep - Large black tom with blue eyes

Breezeflight - Black she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Featherbreeze - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitflight - Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Webpaw - Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Wasppaw - Dark gray tabby and white tom with green eyes

Quailpaw - Speckled brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Icewhisker - White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Adderheart's kits, Mudkit, Seedkit, and Lilykit)

Rosepool - Cream she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Hollowstep's kits)

Kits:

Mudkit - Very dark gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Seedkit - Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lilykit - White she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Goldenfern - Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Grasstail - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Falconwing - Pale gray she-cat with dark brown speckles and a white chest and underbelly with green eyes; former medicine cat

~Riverclan~

Leader: Morningstar - Pale gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Splashwhisker - Dark blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Streamfeather - Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Troutclaw - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Sandfrost - Sandy colored she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Mouseclaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Brighmist - Pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Pondfrost - Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Brindlepaw

Ripplebreeze - Silver and white tom with green eyes

Whiteriver - Pretty white she-cat with a cream colored chest and blue eyes

Pebblefrost - White tom with gray paws and blue eyes

Creekmist - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Whitefoot - Ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

Shimmerstream - Glossy black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brindlepaw - Dark brown, pale ginger, and white she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Poolsplash - Off-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Creekmist's kits, Silverkit, Swankit, Patchkit, and Starlingkit)

Mintleaf - Dark gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes (Expecting Redwing's kits)

Kits:

Silverkit - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Patchkit - Dark brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes

Swankit - Cream colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Starlingkit - Off-white tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Raggedstripe - Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Moonfern - Black and white she-cat with green eyes

~Prologue~

A sodden red brown tom panted as he lay beside a thick patch of ferns, barely out of reach of the cold rain that poured from the sky. He wondered briefly if the weather were an omen but shook it off. "Mintleaf?" He called softly.

A dark gray she-cat, her belly swollen with kits, appeared on the other side of the thunderpath. "Redwing!"

Redwing darted across the thunderpath and pressed his muzzle against the she-cat's. "You shouldn't have come. What if you get sick?"

Mintleaf glanced nervously at her stomach. "My kits will be fine. Our kits will be fine. I needed to see you."

"The next Gathering is in a couple days," Redwing reminded her.

Mintleaf shook her head. "Streamfeather and Poolsplash both agree I'm too far along to go to another Gathering."

Redwing looked away guiltily. "Than you _really_ shouldn't have come."

"Redwing," Mintleaf grew tense.

"Yes?" Redwing had started furiously licking his mate's fur in an attempt to dry her, despite still standing in the rain.

"How are we going to raise our kits?" Mintleaf asked.

"What do you meaning?" Redwing stopped licking.

"Are they going to be raised Riverclan or Shadowclan?" Mintleaf explained.

Redwing paused and let out a deep breath. "Riverclan. Their mother's clan."

"Are you sure?" Mintleaf felt torn.

"Yes," Redwing sounded as though he was trying to convince himself. "Mintleaf, I have to confess something to you."

"What is it?" Mintleaf's eyes grew tired and weary.

"My father is Thunderclan. My mother told me shortly before her death. Our kits will have blood from three clans," Redwing said in a rush.

"Really?" Fear flooded through Mintleaf.

Redwing nodded.

"Redwing," Mintleaf sat down. The earth seemed to sway beneath her paws. "My father is the Windclan warrior Cedarfrost."

Redwing balked. "You can't be serious."

Mintleaf let out a deep breath. "My mother took my brother and I to see him when we were eight moons old."

"Blood from all four clans will flow through the veins of our kits," Redwing whispered.

"No cat must know," Mintleaf meowed harshly.

Redwing hesitated before murmuring his assent.

Mintleaf pricked her ears at the sound of a snapping twig from across the thunderpath. "A patrol!" She hissed.

Redwing shoved her gently behind a holly bush and stepped out onto the thunderpath. The asphalt felt unnatural under his paws.

"Redwing, is that you?" A dappled golden she-cat cocked her head to the side.

"Leopardstorm," Redwing was obviously flustered. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Leopardstorm didn't look convinced. A white she-cat and a pale ginger tom appeared behind her. 'What are you doing on Riverclan territory?"

"I was chasing a vole. It got away," Even as he said it, Redwing knew it was a lame excuse.

Leopardstorm chuckled faintly. "Alright. Don't stay out too long, Shadowclan needs its deputy healthy."

"I won't," Redwing assured the she-cat. He waited until the patrol was out of sight before turning back to Mintleaf only to discover the queen had already disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I feel like you aren't trying Ravenpaw," Crowflight meowed disdainfully.

The black apprentice was panting heavily. "I am!"

"Prove it," Crowflight retorted.

"You aren't my mentor," Ravenpaw reminded him.

"Hawkpelt tasked me with you for a reason," Crowflight replied.

"Don't be so hard on her Crowflight," Frostwing chided.

"I'm only hard on her because I know she has potential," Crowflight explained.

Ravenpaw snorted but headbutted the black tom in a friendly way. "More potential than Toadpaw?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Hey!" The sleek apprentice's brother objected.

"I'm just kidding Toadpaw," Ravenpaw purred.

Toadpaw wriggled his haunches and pounced on his sister.

Crowflight exchanged a glance with Frostwing.

"Alright, enough," The white she-cat meowed after a while. The two apprentices sat up, panting.

"Both of you need to bring two pieces of pray back to camp, stay away from the borders," Frostwing ordered them.

"What if I see a delicious squirrel just on the other side of the Thunderclan border?" Toadpaw flashed his mentor an innocent smile.

Frostwing shook her head. "Stay away from the borders."

Toadpaw rolled his eyes dramatically. "_Fine._"

Ravenpaw shoved Toadpaw gently. "Let's go!"

Crowflight shook his head and smiled as they ran off. "Should we follow them?"

"No, Redwing sent out a few patrols, they'll probably join up with one," Frostwing answered.

Crowflight nodded and made the short trip from the training clearing back to camp.

"Riverclan's attacking!" A dark tabby and white kit squealed. Two more kits launched themselves at Crowflight.

The black tom staggered dramatically. "Shadowclan is too strong for me!" He moaned.

"We didn't hurt you _too_ bad, did we?" Darkkit's green eyes stretched wide with worry.

Crowflight shook the kit's brothers off his pelt, shaking his head. "I'm fine, Darkkit."

Their mother, Ivystem, padded over. "Are they bothering you, Crowflight?"

"It's fine," Crowflight assured the tortoiseshell queen.

"Crowflight!"

Crowflight pricked his ears at the sound of his brother's voice. "Yes, Hawkpelt?" He turned around was surprised to see how close the large tom was to him.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Hawkpelt's tone was smooth and nonchalant.

"Frostwing sent her hunting with Toadpaw," Crowflight explained.

Hawkpelt nodded. He seemed distracted. "Did she do well in training?"

"Very," Crowflight answered.

"I think I'll ask Emberstar if she can come to the Gathering tonight," Hawkpelt's bright green gaze focused on Crowflight.

"She deserves it," Crowflight agreed.

Redwing hurried over to the pair. "I need you two on a patrol with Bluemist and Sparrowflight."

"Of course," Hawkpelt dipped his head to the deputy and led Crowflight over to the other warriors.

"Where to?" Crowflight flicked his tail.

"Thunderclan border," Bluemist meowed over her shoulder as she headed out of camp.

"Who do you think will be chosen for the Gathering?" Sparrowflight fell into step beside Crowflight.

"Emberstar will choose whoever he thinks deserves it," Bluemist called from her position at the head of the patrol.

Sparrowflight rolled his eyes. "But who do you think deserves to go?"

"Redwing, Silverfern, and Whitepaw, of course," Crowflight shrugged.

Sparrowflight snorted. "Well of course. I mean other than them."

"Who do _you_ think is going?" Hawkpelt countered.

"Emberstar seems to have eyes for Foxclaw," Sparrowflight's ear twitched.

"Do you have nothing better to than gossip?" Bluemist groaned.

Sparrowflight purred in amusement. "What about you and Cloudpool? Don't be offended, but you seem a bit pudgier to me."

Bluemist ducked her head in embarrassment. "We'll be having a litter in a couple of moons," The blue gray she-cat admitted.

"Congratulations," Crowflight murmured, slightly jealous. He longed for a mate and kits of his own, but had yet to find the right she-cat.

The entire patrol halted at the sound of fighting nearby.

"Oh no," Bluemist sighed, hurrying over in the direction of the noise.

Two cats stood on the Thunderclan side of the river making up the border and one more was on Shadowclan territory, tussling with another cat.

"Ravenpaw!" Hawkpelt yowled.

The two sprang apart.

"What's going on?" Bluemist demanded.

Crowflight recognized the Thunderclan warriors Cherryfeather and Blizzardstorm on the opposite side of the river. The one on the Shadowclan side was unfamiliar to him.

Cherryfeather glared at the Shadowclan cats. "Your apprentice was insulting Blizzardstorm."

"The kittypet?" Sparrowflight sneered.

"He wasn't a kittypet!" The unknown tom snarled.

"Get on your own side of the border," Hawkpelt unsheathed his claws.

The tom scowled and hesitated for a moment before joining his clanmates.

"Frostwing told you to stay away from the borders," Crowflight growled at Ravenpaw.

The she-cat studied her paws and did not respond.

Bluemist curled her lip back in a snarl. "If I see any of your clan on our territory again, it means war."

Blizzardstorm shifted his weight uneasily. "We should go," He mumbled to Cherryfeather.

"I'm tired of these mousehearts insulting our clan," Cherryfeather snapped at him.

"We're outnumbered," Blizzardstorm reminded her.

Cherryfeather paused. "Keep your apprentices in line!"

"We don't need to take advice from a bunch of kittypets and rogues," Crowflight yowled as the Thunderclan patrol left.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hawkpelt turned on Ravenpaw.

"What were you thinking?" The tabby and white tom demanded.

Crowflight realized she was bleeding from a cut above her eye.

"Blizzardstorm saw me catch a water vole on the edge of the border. It never left our territory, but he said I was stealing prey so I told him a kittypet like him couldn't have caught it anyway. Dustpaw go really defensive about it, so I'm guessing he, like the rest of Thunderclan, has some kittypet blood in him," Ravenpaw looked up at her mentor then hurriedly flicked her gaze over to a fern.

"Where's the vole?" Hawkpelt peered around the she-cat.

Ravenpaw stood and walked a few mouselengths to a bush, returning with a large water vole.

"Impressive," Sparrowflight sniffed the prey appreciatively.

"Do you think I might still be able to go to the Gathering?" Ravenpaw fidgeted nervously.

"I can't see how Emberstar could say no when he sees this," Hawkpelt cuffed her ears with sheathed claws affectionately.

Ravenpaw brightened considerably and snatched the vole up. "Race you back to camp?" She nearly lost her grip as she asked the question.

"Last one there's a Thunderclan kittypet!" Hawkpelt took off with Ravenpaw on his heels, leaving the rest of the patrol behind.

Bluemist twitched her whiskers. "He's like a kit."

Crowflight chuckled softly. "It's getting dark. The patrol for the Gathering will be leaving soon."

"Then we need to get back if we want any chance of going," Sparrowflight trotted past, Crowflight hurrying after him. For whatever reason, this felt like a Gathering he should attend.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Featherbreeze lapped at her silver pelt with rhythmic, purposeful strokes.

"Going to the Gathering?" An elderly tabby tom settled beside her.

Featherbreeze jumped at his voice. "Yes I am, Grasstail," She replied after regaining her composure.

Grasstail leaned back and examined his daughter. "You look lovely."

Featherbreeze purred. "Thank you," She paused. "Do you know if Breezeflight is going yet?"

Grasstail shook his head. "You'll have to ask Stormstar or Poppyfeather."

"I suppose I'll see Poppyfeather then," Featherbreeze touched her nose to her father's ear and padded off.

A light brown tabby was eating a rabbit by the fresh-kill pile.

"Poppyfeather," Featherbreeze meowed softly.

The tabby lifted her head. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me who else is going to the Gathering?" Featherbreeze asked politely.

"Stormstar, you, me, Rowanwing, Kestrelpaw, Cedarfrost, Spottedmoon, Cloverstorm, Rabbitflight, Hollowstep, Breezeflight, Wasppaw, and Quailpaw," Poppyfeather recited.

"Thank you," Featherbreeze dipped her head and hurried off to find her sister.

The black she-cat was in the nursery, talking with the queens.

"Featherbreeze!" Icewhisker exclaimed when the silver tabby entered.

"Good evening Icewhisker," Featherbreeze smiled. "Rosepool," She nodded to the cream colored queen.

"Are you going to have kits soon?" Rosepool asked. "I know Rabbitflight has expressed interest in you."

Featherbreeze ducked her head hurriedly. She had only recently become a warrior, there would be time for a mate and kits later. "No, actually."

"Rabbitflight will be disappointed," Icewhisker commented.

Featherbreeze's pelt burned with embarrassment. "I just haven't been a warrior for very long," She explained.

"You're young," Rosepool agreed. "There's plenty of time, I suppose."

The cats were startled by a yowl from the clearing. It was time to leave for the Gathering. _Thank Starclan_ Featherbreeze thought.

"Be sure to tell us all about it!" Icewhisker called as Featherbreeze and her sister hurried out.

Breezeflight fell into step beside Featherbreeze. "Sorry about them."

Featherbreeze shrugged, not meeting her sister's gaze. "It's fine."

Breezeflight nudged Featherbreeze affectionately and hurried to catch up with Spottedmoon and Hollowstep.

Featherbreeze flinched as another cat's pelt brushed hers. It was Rabbitflight.

"Are you okay?" The gray tom's yellow gaze held concern. And something more.

"I'm fine," Featherbreeze promised.

Rabbitflight hesitated. "Do you ever think about having kits?"

Featherbreeze stopped walking for a moment. Why were all her clanmates pressuring her about this?

Rabbitflight looked embarrassed. "I was just wondering. The clan needs new life."

"Rosepool's pregnant," Featherbreeze reminded him.

"Yes, I suppose," Rabbitflight nodded. "But I was just thinking that you and I-"

"Hurry up," Cloverstorm cut him off, turning to look at the pair. "You're falling behind."

"Sorry," Featherbreeze mumbled to Rabbitflight, racing to the front behind Stormstar.

"So you and Rabbitflight?" Kestrelpaw asked without even looking at her.

"Why does every cat keep talking to me about having kits with Rabbitflight?" Featherbreeze groaned to the medicine cat apprentice.

"My apologies," Kestrelpaw murmured diplomatically. "But you have good genes."

"What are bad genes?" Featherbreeze demanded. "And my sister has the same ones!"

"Bad genes," Kestrelpaw thought for a moment. "Kittypets, loners, rogues. . .Shadowclan."

Featherbreeze looked at him in surprise. He would know the Shadowclan medicine cats personally.

"I'm just kidding," Kestrelpaw flicked his ears.

"Seriously," Featherbreeze prodded him.

"It's not just you," Kestrelpaw assured her. "I've heard Rosepool and Icewhisker mentioning it to your sister, Hawkfeather, even Quailpaw."

"Not Quailpaw," Featherbreeze inhaled sharply and glanced over at the young she-cat laughing with Wasppaw.

Kestrelpaw nodded solemnly as he lept onto the log leading to the island.

Featherbreeze jumped up after him, landing gracefully on the sandy shore.

"Riverclan and Shadowclan are here already," Poppyfeather announced.

Featherbreeze felt a shiver as she entered the clearing. This Gathering felt different from the others she had attended.

Stormstar quickly made his way up the tree with Emberstar and Morningstar while Poppyfeather settled among the roots with Splashwhisker.

Featherbreeze looked around for the Shadowclan deputy, Redwing. I_ wonder where he is. Maybe he's sick_ She pondered. _No, he's with that Riverclan queen_ She realized, spotting the red brown tom with a heavily pregnant dark gray she-cat.

Curiosity got the better of her and she slipped quietly over to the corner where they were talking.

"I thought you said Streamfeather wasn't going to let you come," Redwing was whispering.

"I pleaded with Morningstar," The she-cat replied. "Streamfeather tried to make her stop me. She said something felt wrong. That's actually why Morningstar said I had to come."

"I knew I couldn't be the only to notice," Redwing pricked his ears. "But you can't endanger the health of our kits for a Gathering."

Featherbreeze gasped. Both cats turn to look at her. Panic filled their eyes.

"Don't say anything," Redwing meowed slowly.

Featherbreeze stumbled backwards, shocked at what she had heard.

"Watch it!" She had backed into a pretty Riverclan she-cat.

"I'm sorry," Featherbreeze was in a daze. Had she heard correctly?

"Featherbreeze, are you okay?" Spottedmoon sprinted over.

Featherbreeze spun around to face the spotted she-cat. "A Riverclan she-cat is having Redwing's kits!" She hissed, far louder than she had meant. Her voice carried throughout the clearing.

Thunderclan had just arrived.

Emberstar slid down the tree and shouldered his way through the crowd. "Is this true?"

Redwing hung his head. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Morningstar had arrived beside the Shadowclan leader, her eyes narrowed. "I hope you realize these kits will be raised in their mother's clan."

Emberstar rounded on her with a snarl. "These kits are half Shadowclan. They will be raised as such."

"Your clan frowns upon those of mixed blood!" Splashwhisker objected.

"Your clan is not worthy of raising kits of Shadowclan blood!" Stormclaw snapped.

"The kits will not be half Shadowclan," A Thunderclan warrior by the name of Sleekwing stepped forward. "Redwing was my son with Cloverheart."

A collective gasp rose from the gathered cats. Ivystar was still perched among the branches, hardly showing any emotion. "Thunderclan will take the kits in that case."

"Windclan has a claim to the kits as well!" Cedarfrost yowled. "Mintleaf and Pebblefrost are my kits."

Featherbreeze felt sick. The feud over the kits could lead to nothing but trouble. It amazed her that Sleekwing and Cedarfrost were willing to admit to such brazen infractions of the warrior code like this. They seemed to be looking for trouble.

"Why isn't Starclan stopping this?" A Riverclan apprentice looked at the clear night sky and whimpered.

"This is ridiculous," Rowanwing bristled. "Their mother is Riverclan. The kits should stay there. Their well being is not worth this."

"We don't even _want_ mixed bloods in our clan!" Wasppaw added.

"Don't be mousebrained," Stormstar glared at the tabby and white tom. "Any amount of Windclan blood would be wasted in another clan."

Shadeheart, the Thunderclan medicine cat, was solemn. "Though the moon remains uncovered, I think it would be best if each clan returned to their camp and time was given for each to think this over."

"Shadowclan will not be reconsidering its position," Emberstar lashed his tail.

"Shadeheart has a point," Ivystar crawled down from her branch.

"When are her kits due?" Stormclaw asked.

"In half a moon," Streamfeather answered.

"I think Mintleaf should remain here on the island until then," Brightdawn, the Thunderclan deputy, spoke up.

"That's an unreasonable request," Silverfern objected. "She needs to be a calm environment with a medicine cat and experienced queens nearby."

"Silverfern is right," Stormstar agreed. "But if you try to hide her away, Starclan help you."

"We won't," Morningstar snorted. "Riverclan is leaving," She swished her tail and stalked out of the clearing.

"Windclan as well," Stormstar nodded to Poppyfeather who began gathering up the Windclan cats.

Featherbreeze allowed herself to be herded off the island and back towards Windclan territory.

"You can't be serious about fighting for these kits," Rowanwing was muttering to Stormstar.

The dark gray tom's blue eyes glittered defiantly. "As long as I am breathing, I will not stop trying to bring those kits back to Windclan."

(A/N: I know, the whole thing felt a bit a rushed, I wasn't sure how else to have the information slip out. I'll try and improve)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Crowflight felt as though his paws were made of lead as he entered the camp.

"So what happened?" Leafsplash asked eagerly as the group arrived.

Crowflight hardly heard Emberstar and Silverfern trying to explain the events that had only just transpired. He didn't even notice the whole clan, kits and elders included, had come out of their dens to listen, ears pricked, until Redwing spoke for the first time since the Gathering.

"I would like to resign from my position as the deputy of Shadowclan," The red-brown tom refused to meet any cat's gaze.

"Fine," Emberstar replied shortly. "I will announce the new deputy before moonrise tomorrow," The gray tom turned abruptly and went to his den.

"He doesn't honestly expect us to fight for half-breeds, does he?" Cloudpool curled his lip.

"They aren't even half-breeds!" Crowflight's sister, Hollywing, added furiously.

"I don't know," Silverfern let out a weary sigh. "But everyone needs to rest. Go to your nests. The dawn patrol will be made up of Nightstorm, Cloudpool, Larkpaw, and Leopardstorm."

Crowflight felt a flicker of surprise as no cat objected to the medicine cat's decision. Then, they were probably exhausted.

Crowflight padded into the warriors' den and sank happily into his nest between his littermates, quickly drifting into an uneasy sleep.

He woke beside a shimmering pool, fed by a small waterfall. A willow tree dipped the tips of its branches into the water.

"Where am I?" He touched his pad to the surface.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A dark red she-cat appeared beside him.

"What?" Crowflight looked to her in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cloverheart," The she-cat answered.

"Redwing's mother," Crowflight inhaled sharply.

Cloverheart nodded. "Don't make the same mistakes I did, Crowflight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crowflight became defensive. "I'm loyal to Shadowclan!"

Cloverheart only shook her head silently then disappeared.

Crowflight's flanks were heaving. He shot up in his nest.

All the nests were empty except for his. "Crowflight, Emberstar is choosing the next deputy _now_," Hollywing stuck her head back in the den.

Crowflight scrambled outside, cringing as he exploded into full view of the morning sun. He had already missed the beginning of the meeting.

Emberstar was perched on the HighBranch. "I say these words before Starclan, so that our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of Shadowclan is," He paused and looked down into the clearing. "Hawkpelt."

"Hawkpelt! Hawkpelt!" Crowflight quickly joined in the cheering, a warm glow of pride for his brother spread through his body.

"He's a bit young," Fleetfoot was muttering to Halfear.

"He'll do fine," Halfear brushed off the silver elder's concerns.

Crowflight hurried over to Hawkpelt. The tom seemed stunned by the news.

"Congratulations!" Crowflight nudged him.

Hawkpelt appeared catatonic. He didn't even blink.

"My mentor's the deputy!" Ravenpaw was boasting to the other apprentices.

"What's you're first order as deputy?" Sparrowflight prompted.

Finally, Hawkpelt moved. "I should send out some more patrols then. Who knows what the other clans will do?"

Emberstar lay his tail on Hawkpelt's shoulder. "After you do that, I'd like to see you in my den."

Hawkpelt dipped his head. "Brackenpool, take Foxclaw and Hailpaw on a hunting patrol. Sunstorm, you take a patrol to the Riverclan border made up of Icetail, Leafsplash, and Crowflight," He paused. "That'll be all for now. I want plenty of warriors to remain in the camp."

Crowflight trotted over to join his patrol.

"Riverclan," Icetail shook her head. "I can't believe Redwing's having kits with one of those fish-breaths," The white she-cat muttered as they left the camp.

"What wouldn't that half-clan do?" Leafsplash growled.

"That's no way to talk about our former deputy," Sunstorm snapped.

"He's a disgrace to the warrior code," Leafsplash retorted bitterly.

Crowflight shifted uncomfortably. Like the rest of his clan, he held disdain for cats of mixed blood and traitors, but Redwing had always served his clan well and put them first. Or at least, he had thought that.

"What do you think, Crowflight?" Icetail cast a sideways glance at him.

Crowflight's stomach clenched. "I think we need to make sure our border is secure."

Sunstorm nodded. "Our top priority needs to be the safety of the clan. Not throwing around blame."

Leafsplash snorted. "I think you were born in the wrong clan, Sunstorm."

Sunstorm halted abruptly. "If I were you, I would keep quiet, Leafsplash."

"Stop it," Icetail looked distressed. "We don't need to be fighting with each other now of all times."

"She's right," Crowflight pointed out.

The senior warrior glared at Icetail. "Fine," Sunstorm stalked ahead, pushing angrily past a swatch of ferns.

Crowflight flicked his tail and carried on. The sooner this business with Mintleaf's kits was over the better.

"Riverclan was here not long ago," Leafsplash observed, tasting the air on their side of the thunderpath.

"Just hurry up and mark the boundary so we can home," Sunstorm grumbled, setting a marker as close to the pavement as possible.

"You heard him," Crowflight moved farther down the border to do likewise.

Icetail followed. "Crowflight, please tell me what you think about Redwing."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Crowflight inquired, not meeting the she-cat's gaze.

"I don't want to be the only one who doesn't think poorly of Redwing," Her voice was pleading.

"I don't know what to think," Crowflight admitted. "If it was only that he was half Thunderclan, it might be different, but he's betrayed the clan by being with Mintleaf."

"I know, but if he really love her. . ." Icetail trailed off.

"The clan needs to come before love," Crowflight meowed firmly.

"I don't think so," Icetail frowned. "Family will always be more important to me. I don't know what I would do without my sister."

"The clan is our family," Crowflight waved his tail dismissively.

"I suppose," Icetail shuffled her paws. "What would you do if you found out you had kin in another clan?"

"It wouldn't matter," Crowflight felt certain of his answer. "I wouldn't have grown up with them like I have my clanmates. They'd be strangers and more than that they'd be the enemy."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Featherbreeze paced impatiently around the fresh-kill pile. Stormstar and Poppyfeather had been in the leader's den all morning and it was well past sunhigh.

Cedarfrost lay on the far side of camp next to Yellowflower. He had been shunned by most of the clan, the only cats still speaking to him were his sister, Rowanwing, and Kestrelpaw.

"I don't want anymore half-breeds," Heavytail picked at the grass. "It's tainting the genepool."

"I don't know," Hawkfeather considered it. "What if the kits have Windclan traits and Riverclan uses them against us?"

"So?" Hollowstep snorted. "It'll be four kits at the most. It's not much of an advantage."

"Maybe," Hawkfeather conceded.

"Be quiet!" Blossomtail lept to her paws. "They're coming out!"

Most of the clan had converged in the clearing. All heads turned to look at the deputy and leader.

"Poppyfeather and I will be taking a patrol to Thunderclan to ask them to alley with us," Stormstar announced. "For the time being, at least."

"Thunderclan?" Wildheart scoffed. "What good will that bunch of kittypets be in battle?"

"Thunderclan has always been a good friend to Windclan," Poppyfeather reminded him.

"Shadowclan would be a more powerful alley," Hawkfeather proposed.

"They're also more likely to turn on us. We're going to Thunderclan," Stormstar meowed firmly.

Wildheart and Hawkfeather exchanged glances but neither protested further.

"Hollowstep, Breezeflight, Featherbreeze, Rabbitflight, and Adderheart will be coming with Poppyfeather and I," Stormstar continued.

"Why so many young warriors?" Icewhisker demanded.

"It's less threatening," Poppyfeather explained.

"When are we leaving?" Hollowstep shifted impatiently.

"Now," Stormstar brushed past the large black tom out of camp.

"Come on, Featherbreeze," Breezeflight bounded after the patrol.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pick young warriors," Rabbitflight shook his head as he followed the happy-go-lucky she-cat.

"Yeah," Featherbreeze murmured, trotting to keep up with the group. Why couldn't Windclan just forget about the kits? Why did blood have to be so important? What about the blood that would shed fighting over them?

"So listen, Featherbreeze," Rabbitflight ducked his head. "About what I was saying right before the Gathering."

"It's fine," Featherbreeze was desperately trying to think of a way to avoid having this conversation with her clanmate. "Don't worry about it."

"No," Rabbitflight seemed to be searching for the right words. "I wanted to say that I really like you. A lot."

Featherbreeze's pelt burned. Rabbitflight and his brother Kestrelpaw were only a moon younger than her and Breezeflight. They had grown up together. She cared for him deeply, but not like that.

"Rabbitflight," Featherbreeze said in a gentle voice.

"It doesn't matter," Rabbitflight muttered, allowing himself to drop back.

_Wait_ The word caught in her throat, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Featherbreeze let out a faint gasp as she stepped beneath the canopy of trees. It was cool and leaves crunched under paw. It felt wrong. "I could never be a Thunderclan cat," She grumbled, detaching herself from a bramble.

"I'm sure it's different if you grow up with it," Adderheart glanced at her. "But still, it's better to sleep out under the stars where our ancestors can see us."

"We have to cross the stream," Stormstar called from the front.

"Even better," Featherbreeze sighed, bunching her muscles to spring.

Her right paw slipped, causing her to slide down the embankment into the water.

"Are you alright?" Breezeflight's eyes were wide with concern.

"I'm fine," Featherbreeze climbed out and shook herself. "Just wet."

"Do you need to go back to camp?" Poppyfeather checked.

"No," Featherbreeze twisted her head to try and dry herself as best she could. "I'll be fine."

"Then let's go," Stormstar was already starting off again.

They hadn't gotten far into Thunderclan territory when four cats appeared from the undergrowth.

"Windclan," Brightdawn was heading the patrol. "What are you doing on our territory?" Her claws were unsheathed.

"If you were planning an attack, it was a poor execution," Dewspots looked the Windclan warriors up and down.

"We've come to speak with Ivystar," Stormstar looked directly into Brightdawn's eyes.

"Very well," Brightdawn nodded after a moment. "Come with us."

"What happened to you?" A brindle tom sniffed Featherbreeze.

"I fell in the stream, obviously," She pulled away from him.

"Leave her alone," Rabbitflight growled at him.

"Sneezewhisker, come here now," Dewspots yowled from the front.

Sneezewhisker threw Rabbitflight a hostile glance before doing as Dewspots ordered.

Featherbreeze would periodically scan the surrounding area as they walked. The terrain never seemed to change. She wondered how Thunderclan didn't get lost in the forest.

"So this is the Thunderclan camp," Breezeflight put her feet down slowly as she examined the stone hollow.

"Wait here while I fetch Ivystar," Brightdawn headed over to a large pile of rocks and disappeared.

Featherbreeze stared at the ground. Cats were coming out of their dens to see what was happening.

Brightdawn quickly returned with Ivystar at her side.

"Stormstar," Ivystar didn't seem fazed by the enemy clan in the heart of her camp. Featherbreeze could not recall ever seeing the Thunderclan leader anything other than calm and collected. "Why were you on my territory?"

"We've come to ask if you will ally your clan with ours against Riverclan and most likely, Shadowclan," Stormstar bowed his head.

"But if we do," Ivystar tipped her head to one side. "And we win, what of the kits?"

"Well," Stormstar had an answer for that. "If there are two kits, one will remain in Thunderclan and one in Windclan. If there are four, two each."

"And if there's only one? Or three?" Ivystar pressed.

"That I'm not sure of," Stormstar admitted.

"Thank for the offer, Stormstar," Ivystar smiled. "But Thunderclan will fight by itself this time."

"Ivystar, you haven't even considered it," Brightdawn pointed out.

"I don't need to," Ivystar dismissed her deputy. "Thunderclan has consistently relied on other clans for aid. Or worse yet, offered it to others. This is not going to stand under my leadership. Thunderclan fights alone."

"Finally," Featherbreeze heard a Thunderclan she-cat's exasperated voice.

"Good-bye Stormstar," Ivystar purred. "And do remember not to count your fresh-kill before you've caught it."

"Fine, Ivystar," Stormstar waved his tail. "But this was your choice. Do not come to Windclan if you change your mind."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ivystar promised. "Now, Brightdawn, please escort them back to the border."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate the support

Chapter 5:

"Crowflight, did you hear?"

Crowflight looked up at Whitepaw. The medicine cat apprentice's eyes were stretched wide. "Hear what?"

"Emberstar's planned an attack on Riverclan's camp tonight," Whitepaw told him.

"Tonight?" Crowflight repeated incredulously.

Whitepaw nodded. "Silverfern needs for me to stock up on herbs. We're running low on almost everything."

"I can come with you," Crowflight offered. "Maybe another clan has a similar idea about attacking us."

"Thanks, I could use the company," Whitepaw accepted.

"So where to first?" Crowflight rose to his paws.

"We need dock leaves," Whitepaw meowed, keeping to the shade offered by the treetops. "They grow best closer to our border with Thunderclan."

Crowflight trailed after the she-cat. After a few moments of silence, curiosity got the better of him. "Whitepaw, did you want to be a medicine cat?"

"Of course," She seemed faintly surprised by the question. "Ever since I was a kit."

"I was just wondering," Crowflight searched for the right words. "If you weren't so . . . affected by the sunlight, would you . . .?"

"Yes," Whitepaw glanced over her shoulder at him. "I probably could have been a warrior, if I wanted. Thankfully we have a fair amount of cover in our territory so it wouldn't have been much of a problem, I think."

Crowflight hesitated a moment. "What do you think about Redwing?" The former deputy was hardly spoken to by his clanmates now.

Whitepaw sighed. "The warrior code demands sacrifice. Redwing has made it clear by being with Mintleaf that he values her above Shadowclan. I would love a mate and kits of my own, Crowflight. Really, I would. But more than that, I want to be a medicine cat and serve my clan the best I can. It's a trade-off, one I'm content to have made. So I don't pity Redwing, he made his own choices and now has to deal with the aftermath."

"Do you really want a mate?" Crowflight was startled by the medicine cat apprentice's revelation.

Whitepaw looked embarrassed. "Don't tell Silverfern I said that, or any cat for that matter. I'd rather be a medicine cat than a queen, but with this Redwing business, I don't need any of my clanmates to think I can't be trusted to control myself."

"You shouldn't try to suppress your emotions," Crowflight scolded her.

Whitepaw frowned slightly. "The clan is what's most important. See those leaves? That's dock," She changed the subject abruptly and began stripping the plant of its foliage.

Crowflight wanted to press her farther, but resisted, instead filling his jaws with dock leaves.

"That's all we should take," Whitepaw murmured after a few moments. "Otherwise there may not be enough left for it to grow back."

"So what next?" Crowflight mumbled around the herbs.

"Horsetail," Whitepaw struggled to keep her grasp on her own bundle. "It grows near the shore."

"Should we leave these somewhere?" Crowflight couldn't imagine carrying horsetail as well as the dock.

"Probably," Whitepaw looked around. "We can stop back at camp, I suppose."

Silverfern was in her den when they arrived. "You got so much!" She exclaimed in delight. "Is it only dock?"

"For now," Whitepaw set them down in front of her mentor. "We're going back out for horsetail."

"Good, good," Silverfern looked pleased. "Thank you for helping her, Crowflight."

"No problem," Crowflight flicked his ears. "Though it would be easier if were to be no battle at all."

"Emberstar knows what he's doing," In spite of her words, the silver she-cat's eyes were troubled. "We just have to have faith."

"Right," Crowflight murmured dubiously.

"Better go get that horsetail," Whitepaw brushed past him out of the den.

Crowflight lingered a few moments before following her out, staring at the ground.

He scrambled backwards in shock as he crashed into Redwing.

"Sorry," The former deputy's fur was ruffled. "I didn't see you."

"No, no," Crowflight shook his head. "It was my fault."

"Where are you going?" Crowflight could feel the stares of his clanmates.

"To get horsetail," Whitepaw was waiting by the camp entrance.

"Do you mind if I come?" Redwing shuffled his paws.

"We've already -" Whitepaw began.

"Sure," Crowflight cut her off. "We could use a pair of extra paws."

Whitepaw shot him a questioning gaze.

Crowflight shook his head, padding out of camp with Redwing in tow.

"Neither of you have ever been in love, have you?" Redwing posed the question when they had only gotten a few foxlengths from camp.

"You don't need to defend yourself, Redwing," Whitepaw muttered. "You can't."

Redwing lashed his tail. "I'm tired of my clanmates looking through me rather than at me. I'm tired of the silence that follows me wherever I go. I want my old life back."

"Too bad," Whitepaw snapped. Crowflight would have been dumbfounded at the normally docile she-cat's sudden change in behavior if it were not for their earlier conversation. "You betrayed your clan's trust. That was your decision, not ours. We'd be a lot happier if our deputy hadn't turned his back on us."'

"I was in love," Redwing bristled. "What could you expect?"

"Loyalty," Whitepaw snarled. "The selflessness a true warrior would show. You shouldn't have gotten close enough to her to fall in love."

"Well it's too late for that," Redwing growled bitterly.

"I know," Whitepaw agreed. "So go be with your mate in Riverclan. You betrayed your clan, don't betray your kits."

Redwing balked at her words. "I could never belong there."

"What makes you think you belong here?" Whitepaw retorted.

"This was my mother's clan," Redwing's voice was hardly audible. "It's where I grew up and where all my friends are. I am nothing without Shadowclan."

"So what are you without Mintleaf?" Whitepaw demanded.

"The same thing I am with her," Redwing sniffed. "A devoted Shadowclan warrior."

"Then why give the oh-so coveted position of deputy?" Whitepaw shot back.

"Because I knew the clan couldn't forgive me. It was bad enough I was half-clan," Redwing hissed.

"You chose your path and now the clan is paying for it," Whitepaw said finally. "Innocent cats could die because of what you did. Like I said, there is no defending it."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Featherbreeze could feel the fur lifting along her spine though the night air was warm. _This isn't right. We can't possibly steal kits from their mother. Especially when those kits aren't even born yet!_

"Are you cold?" Featherbreeze could feel Rabbitflight's hot breath in her ear.

"No," Featherbreeze was growing increasingly annoyed with how the tom would consistently turn up. "I'm just on edge. It isn't right to invade another clan to steal kits."

"We have as much a right to those kits as Riverclan," Adderheart was padding behind Featherbreeze and heard her comment.

"They belong with their mother," Featherbreeze insisted.

"We're close to the camp," Stormstar announced quietly from his position at the head of the patrol.

Almost all of the warriors and apprentices had come. Only Hollowstep and Cedarfrost had stayed with the elders and queens who had been moved close to the Horseplace in case of an attack on Windclan that night. Kestrelpaw and Rowanwing had remained at camp, confident another clan would not attack medicine cats.

"What's going on?" Poppyfeather looked perplexed. Yowls sounded from the triangle of land between two streams.

"Another clan, Shadowclan most likely, has already invaded," Stormstar growled furiously.

"What do we do?" Buzzardclaw shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"We attack," Stormstar answered simply, charging blindly into one of the streams and disappearing into the camp shortly thereafter.

The remaining cats hesitated.

"You heard him," Poppyfeather said after a few moments, racing after her leader.

Featherbreeze followed on the deputy's heels, throwing herself into the fighting despite her earlier reluctance.

She grabbed the first cat she saw, a gray and white Riverclan warrior, Pondfrost.

"You're not Shadowclan," Pondfrost stared at her in surprise.

"Thank Starclan for that," Featherbreeze hissed, sinking her claws into his shoulders.

"Windclan is here!" She heard the yowl on the other side of the camp.

Pondfrost curled his lip and lunged, aiming for her throat.

Featherbreeze was shocked at his viciousness and released him, backing away.

Pondfrost was about to spring at her again when Buzzardclaw, grappling with Ripplebreeze, got between the two.

Featherbreeze yelped in pain as teeth grasped her tail. She whirled around to find a white Shadowclan she-cat attached to her.

The she-cat snarled and pounced.

Featherbreeze felt the air leave her lungs as the Shadowclan warrior raked claws down the Windclan cat's side.

She pressed her hind paws against the fierce she-cat's belly, removing her enough to escape the white warrior's grip.

Featherbreeze found herself behind a dense bramble thicket. Panting, she turned and saw a jet black Shadowclan tom.

His eyes met hers and Featherbreeze felt tingling in her paws.

The tom unsheathed his claws tried to land a blow.

Featherbreeze dodged and lashed out at him, catching a tuft of black fur in her claws.

"Okay, wait, wait," Featherbreeze was out of breath.

The tom glared at her, but made no move attack again. He must have been tired too.

"You're not bad, for a Windclan cat," He said between breaths.

Featherbreeze didn't reply. Though every fiber of her being told her it was a bad idea, she was attracted to this tom. His muscles rippled under his shiny black coat and his eyes glittered a green the color of fresh newleaf grass.

The tom paused "I don't want to be fighting this battle," He confessed.

Featherbreeze could hear her clanmates struggling in the heart of camp and yet she stayed. "Neither do I. It would only be more mouths to feed and most of my clanmates would resent them for their heritage."

Blood was welling up around claw marks on his flank. "You're a beautiful she-cat."

Featherbreeze ducked her head, embarrassed. "You're a handsome tom," _What are you doing?_ Featherbreeze scolded herself. _You're supposed to be clawing this cat, not flirting with him! His clanmates are out there killing yours! What if someone catches you?_

"Crowflight," A pale ginger tom with a freshly torn ear appeared. "Didn't you hear? Emberstar's called all Shadowclan cats into the clearing," He kept his claws unsheathed upon seeing Featherbreeze.

"Sorry Brackenpool," Crowflight shot Featherbreeze a harsh look. She knew he was faking for his clanmate. "I was just explaining to this Windclan fleabag the kits belong to Shadowclan and her rancid clan doesn't stand a chance."

Brackenpool nodded ever so slightly. "Well come on," He kept his suspicious amber gaze on Featherbreeze.

"I am a warrior," She curled her lip. "I wouldn't attack retreating kittypets."

Brackenpool snarled at her before returning to the center of Riverclan's camp with Crowflight.

Featherbreeze left around the other side of the thicket. Stormstar was calling for Windclan to gather as she did so.

"Where were you?" Breezeflight's eyes were wide with concern. "You disappeared. I was so worried."

"I got caught behind those brambles fighting with a Shadowclan tom," Featherbreeze explained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Breezeflight had some scratches on her face and side, but they appeared minor.

"Stormstar, Emberstar," There was a large gash on Morningstar's chest. Splashwhisker stood with one paw off the ground. "Mintleaf is a Riverclan queen. Her kits will be Riverclan."

"Her kits will belong to whichever clan is left standing," Emberstar retorted hotly.

"Leave now," Morningstar drew herself up in an attempt to appear threatening.

"As if you could make us," Stormstar snorted. "Your warriors are in a sorry state."

"All of us are exhausted," Streamfeather stood unscathed beside her leader. "There will no more fighting tonight."

"Fine," Emberstar swept his tail, signaling to his clanmates. "Shadowclan is returning to our own territory, but this won't be the last you see of us."

Stormstar rumbled in agreement.

The two clans exchanged hostile looks. Stormstar padded softly over to Emberstar. "No clan can win if we are each fighting three others. Form an alliance with Windclan and we stand a chance."

"Nice try," Emberstar scowled. "Shadowclan is strong enough to fight on its own."

Stormstar flattened his ears in anger. "Why is every cat so stubborn? The kits will be grown by the time we finish fighting over them at this rate."

"What would be the point of fighting for the kits only to give them up to another clan?" Emberstar snapped.

"Alright, Emberstar," Stormstar relented. "If you will fight alongside Windclan and there are one or three kits, your clan will receive more than mine."

"Really?" Emberstar seemed startled by the offer. "Even if it means your clan gets none?"

"I find the scenario with Mintleaf only having one kit highly unlikely," Stormstar meowed matter-of-factly.

Emberstar considered it for a moment. "Very well, Stormstar. You have a deal," He agreed. "This does not make us friends. As soon as this awful business is over, we want nothing to do with Windclan," The Shadowclan leader added sharply.

Stormstar gritted his teeth. "Very well."


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you again to anyone who reviews or favorites or follows. Sorry that this is coming late. I've been waiting for school to start since the day after it ended and now it's within ten days, I realized that I have a lot to get done before then.

iOpenFeather: I really like Snowlake and Runningwater. I think I'd like to use one of them for one of the kits (not sure which right now though) and another for a different character (probably one of Bluemist's or Rosepool's kits), if you don't mind, that is.

Chapter 7:

Two days after the battle, Crowflight couldn't shake the silver Windclan warrior from his head. _How could I be thinking about her? I don't even know her, or her name for that matter! I'm supposed to hate her._

A shower of small rocks just behind him jolted Crowflight out of his thoughts. He turned to see Darkkit in something vaguely resembling a hunter's crouch, though her tail was brushing the ground.

The black, white, and tortoiseshell she-kit sat up, frowning. "Hailpaw old me I could sneak up on you if I did that!"

"You were close," Crowflight stood and lifted her tail gently with his paw. "That's better. You don't have to worry so much in our territory because there isn't a lot of undergrowth, but it's still important to keep your tail up."

"I think I'll try it on Nightstorm," The kit's gaze wandered over to her father who was sharing tongues with Ivystem beside the nursery.

Crowflight felt a pang watching them. Once more, the Windclan cat came to mind. He banished the thoughts immediately. Surely he could find a mate in his own clan.

While Crowflight had been lost in thought, Darkkit had made her way over to the nursery.

She wriggled her haunches before pouncing on Nightstorm. The silver and black tom jumped in surprise. Ivystem flattened her ears.

Darkkit looked rather pleased with herself.

"Don't ever do that again! You're going to end up with a notch in your ear from startling some cat," Nightstorm reprimanded his daughter.

Darkkit didn't appear to be listening though. The usually sensitive she-kit was peering around Nightstorm to where one of her brothers was creeping up on him from behind.

Nightstorm yowled as Badgerkit jumped on his tail, catching a tuft of black fur in his tiny claws.

The older tom smoothed his chest fur, trying to appear composed as his clanmates all turned to look.

"Get back in the nursery now," He ordered his kits through gritted teeth. "And Starclan help you if you bother Bluemist."

Crowflight purred in amusement. Cloudpool had insisted on his mate moving to the nursery despite their litter not being due for another moon and a half.

Nightstorm watched as Darkkit and Badgerkit scampered off to the nursery. Snakekit slunk out of hiding and followed his littermates.

"Now," Nightstorm looked back to Ivystem. "Would you like to go hunting?"

"I haven't been hunting in four moons," Ivystem stretched her legs as she rose to her paws.

"Don't worry," Nightstorm twitched his whiskers. "I won't make fun of you for _too_ long after you mess up."

Ivystem brushed her pelt against his. "Don't make me bring up how you almost failed your assessment when we were apprentices."

Nightstorm groaned. "I won't."

Crowflight hurriedly turned away, stopping awkwardly near the fresh-kill pile. He had gone a hunting patrol the night before and wasn't planing for another until the sunset patrol.

"Crowflight, come here," Hawkpelt was on the other side of camp, sitting close to Emberstar.

Crowflight could feel anxiety bubbling in his paws. What could his brother and leader possibly want from him?

"What is it?" He asked coolly as he approached.

"Emberstar is taking a patrol to Windclan to discuss tactics. You would come, wouldn't you?" Hawkpelt prompted. "Since we're going through Thunderclan, we don't want to take too many. Emberstar, Silverfern, two warriors, and myself are going."

"Sure," Crowflight agreed. _Maybe I could find out that she-cat's name._

"Great," Hawkpelt seemed pleased. "I'll fetch Silverfern and if you can get Frostwing, we can go now."

"Of course," Crowflight dipped his head and scanned the clearing for the white warrior.

He spotted her sharing prey with Halfear near the elders' den, their heads close together.

"Frostwing," Crowflight trotted up to the two. "Emberstar wants you on a small patrol to Windclan."

Frostwing swiped her tongue over her jaws as she quickly finished her share of the prey. "Sure, Crowflight," She replied. "I'll have Toadpaw replace the bedding in your den tonight," She added to Halfear.

The tabby elder nodded in thanks before returning to the remains of the toad he had been eating.

"So why me?" Curiosity was obvious in her blue gaze.

"Are you ready?" Emberstar's question came before Crowflight could respond.

"As always," Frostwing answered brightly.

The trek to the lake was silent. Crowflight fell into step beside Hawkpelt, but neither said anything to the other.

"Keep to the shore," Emberstar reminded them as they reached the lake, crossing into Thunderclan territory.

Silverfern flicked her ears. "You're escorting a medicine cat."

"That's something that means little to cats in the middle of a war," Emberstar sighed. "I have no doubt that if they attacked us, we'd win, but this just isn't the time so it's better to not provoke them."

Crowflight's pelt prickled apprehensively as the bare hills drew nearer. They were almost at Windclan territory when an accusatory yowl sounded from just behind the Shadowclan cats.

He reluctantly looked back to see four Thunderclan cats: Cindertail, Willowpool, Sleekwing, and Ivystar herself.

"Well Emberstar," The Thunderclan leader chirped. "Isn't this grand? I had the pleasure of seeing Stormstar only a few days ago."

"What do you want Ivystar?" Emberstar lashed his tail impatiently.

"Me?" Ivystar snorted. "You're the one on my clan's territory."

"We're within two foxlengths of the shore," Emberstar growled.

Understanding crept into her green gaze. "You've allied with Windclan, haven't you?"

"That's none of your concern," Hawkpelt snapped.

"Emberstar, honestly?" She sounded amused now. "Windclan?"

"What does it matter to you?" Emberstar retorted.

"It doesn't. I don't give two mousetails what your clan does," Ivystar blinked. "I just find the idea of your brutish warriors fighting alongside tenuous Windclan cats humorous."

"Better than a band of kittypets," Hawkpelt huffed.

Ivystar looked Hawkpelt up and down. "Where's Redwing? Your loyal deputy?"

Crowflight saw Sleekwing cringe at the mention of his son.

"You can hear about it at the next Gathering. Now if that's all, we'll be going," Emberstar meowed finally.

"Alright Emberstar," Ivystar waved her tail. "But we'll be waiting when you come back. We wouldn't want to find you stole prey; your clan seems to have a history of that."

Emberstar didn't respond to her.

"We'll be going back through Riverclan," Emberstar muttered as soon as they were out of earshot of the Thunderclan warriors. "They can stay there until they take root."


End file.
